Shigure Ninomiya/History
Background :Shigure came from Ninomiya family, a family which had quite an influence, although not as great as Ichinomiya family. He spent his childhood with his cousin, Eruna Ichinomiya and doted on her a lot ever since. Aside from befriended Eruna, he also befriended her friends too and often called them when he made parties or such for her. He also seemed to have a feeling for Eruna ever since they were still kids, as he always gave her presents and even wrote on her homework paper that she would be Shigure's bride in the future, when he was helping her with the homework. :Since Shigure had an interest on kendo, and thought that it would be better for him to separate himself from Eruna so she would miss him more when they met again, he decided to attend a boarding academy which known for its sports club, the sister school of Mikagura Academy. He joined kendo club and at some point, his ability, Hero Time, was awoken there. Although not much people knew him personally, but he was often called by Hero Time, due to his ability, and being popular because of it. Still, despite of his popularity, he felt that he couldn't keep up with the school since he was never get used to the school atmosphere which known for its bloodthirstiness. :At some point, he met Kyoma Kuzuryuu for the first time as opponent in an opposition battle. After their match ended and resulted as a tie game, they become acquaintances and friends. :Knowing Kyoma's condition who was club-less, Shigure invited him to start sleeping in his room that was given by kendo club, since it was really big for himself, and he accepted it. Since they lived the school life and shared the pain together, however, all Shigure could do for Kyoma was letting him speak out whenever Kyoma wanted to and listening to it. :However, Kyoma began to change as the time passed and even started to distrust him for no apparent reason. He accused Shigure for actually not being sympathic about him and have to bear with him, made Shigure confused. In the following day, Kyoma finally moved out from Shigure's room and the school. :Immediately after Rookie Battle ended and became the winner of said event, Shigure asked the school to made him transferred to Mikagura. Although it was quite impossible to be realized, but thanks to his family name influence, he was able to be transferred. Later, he also knew that Kyoma was also transferred there. Although time passed, they could not talk to each other as close as they did. Plot Stride After School :Shigure came to Eruna's house, after being permitted to leave the Academy for a short time. He was on a conversation between his aunt and his cousin, talking about school since the high school entrance tests are getting closer and it's about time for Eruna to move on to high school. Shigure gave her the Mikagura Academy information book and asked her to at least try to peek into the content a bit. At first, Eruna didn't bother to look at it since she didn't have any intention to attend the same school as him. However, upon looking at the uniform guide section and seeing the model of the girl's uniform, she quickly decided to take the Mikagura Academy entrance test. Shigure told her that Mikagura admission test was kind of difficult and he initiated an interview practice as a preparation for the test, however this was ignored by her. :In the Freshman Party, Shigure came and stand beside Eruna, congratulated her for also attending the academy and told her that he was happy to have her here. When there was a misunderstanding between Kyoma and Asuhi, he was about to stop Eruna but alas, she had gone and made things worse. After the situation had calmed down, thanks to Seisa, he came to ask Eruna's condition, only to be slapped by Eruna who was in a high tension upon seeing Seisa. :Eruna asked Shigure about what is the difference between representative and a club captain, and Shigure responded it by explaining Mikagura Academy school system (with Bimii's help). :On the following day, Eruna protested to Shigure about not telling her that the club system had a reall big impact of her school life. Shigure then offered her to join his club, since he would welcome her in delight, but Eruna couldn't accepted it since she felt that Shigure's attention on her made his fans jealous and glare at her. :In the end of Eruna's first opposition battle against Himi, Shigure was smiling to himself while said that glad thing that Eruna's ability was awoken in the right time. Spiritless Coup d'Etat :Shigure came to give some supports for Eruna, who was going to have a simulation battle against Seisa. He commented that the sky was so blue and in a favorable condition, just like his beloved Eruna, made Eruna disgusted and kicked him. Yuto, who was sitting on a fence came and commented that Eruna is lively as usual while watching Eruna and Shigure's interaction. Eruna was so happy to have him here for supporting her but Yuto said that he was there just because after seeing Eruna's article versus Seisa. Shigure who was curious about said article, opened his computer terminal up and nosebleeding in reflex upon seeing Eruna's gravure photo on the article. He was also choked by Eruna when he was about to save the photo. Upon seeing Shigure and Yuto who was there, Asuhi who also come to support Eruna greeted them. However, when he was about to greet himself to Yuto, Yuto had flew away from the scene after giving him a grim look, made Shigure, Bimii and Eruna wondered about what was going on. :In the Rookie Battle technical meeting day, Shigure as a MC introduced the Rookie Battle Tournament how the tournament works, opponent for each student, and the rookies who had a big initial estimation point and favored as winner. Again, he was choked by Eruna because he introduced her in an embarrassing way, made everyone on the meeting laughed. Garakuta Innocence :In the night of first Rookie Day, Shigure prepared a small party for congratulating Eruna. He also prepared the cake, a rap song about Eruna, and invited everyone, though it was declined by Kyoma, who felt that he maybe would ruin the party atmosphere, and Seisa, who had been sleeping at that time. When the party was over and he cleaned up the party mess with Eruna, she asked him about who was the winner of Rookie Battle Tournament on his year. Shigure said that he was the winner but not in Mikagura Academy, revealing himself about his and Kyoma's past on the sister school academy after told her about Mikagura Academy history first. :Shigure also came to watch Eruna's preliminary battle versus Haruka, this time he came not as an MC, but as Eruna's supporter while wearing pink happi jacket. Seeing a Sixteen-day-old Moon :Although he was surprised of the unexpected result of the final Rookie Battle, as an MC however he quickly announced Otone Fujishiro as the winner. When he was about to interview her for a Hero Interview, however his fans were blocking his way and one of them even took his glasses of from him. Shigure, who couldn't see well without glasses, asked and gave the microphone to Sadamatsu instead, made Sadamatsu slightly happy and even answered the question which actually was not intended for him in a delighted manner. Upon hearing Sadamatsu's voice and realized that he interviewed wrong person, Shigure dodged the question to Otone. However, Otone responded to his question in a provocative and harsh manner and she quickly flew off from the arena afterwards. Shigure then asked Asuhi's about his opinion, which Asuhi responded by it was a great fight and he would like to challenge Otone once more. :When he was cooking some food for Eruna, she invited him to come to a small party for Asuhi which he and Yuto made. He happily accepted the invitation and decided to do his cooking for the party instead. Asuhi was also going to help him but he made him sat beside Yuto, as Asuhi was the important person on this party therefore, he did not have to help anyone. :Shigure also became a MC for Treasure Hunt Event. He held a rose on his mouth while posing and giving a start signal for the event. However, the rose thorn hurted his mouth, made him bleed in the process. Himi quickly came to him, with nurse outfit, and took care of his wound. Unreasonable Roulette :Shigure helping Eruna by compiling her and Otone's aspiration for the club and rewording her club application. He also contacted Seisa to have her to guide Eruna, Otone, and Bimii to the headmistress room, as she was the only one who knew where it is and has an access key to the room. :Shigure came along with Asuhi to Eruna and Otone's clubroom by bringing his double bed as congratulatory present for Eruna's club with Asuhi who was hidden underneath the bedsheet. Not only bring an unexpected present, Shigure also donned himself in a cat kigurumi. When Shigure was setting the bed on the room, Asuhi explained to Eruna that he actually met Shigure on the shop when Asuhi was buying the present. However, Eruna mistook Asuhi's words and thought that Shigure had kidnapped Asuhi and forced him to hid himself underneath the bedsheet. Eruna quickly ordered Otone to call public moral activists to arrest Shigure. Shigure, who just done with the bed quickly left the room since public moral activists came to arrest him and he was forcefully dragged by them. Shigure, who knew nothing about this tried to defend himself but he was forcefully dragged even more instead, left Asuhi, Eruna, and Otone in uneasy atmosphere. :Shigure also at some point invited by Bimii to be the guest coach of Otone and Eruna's training for the Midterm Battle. He revealed how his ability, Hero Time, works while sparring with Eruna and Otone at the same time. :On the Midterm Battle, it was revealed that his club, Manga Research Society, was in the top position and favored by many people, along with drama club. Category:Subpages